The Sadly Short Life of Kat Wilson
by LittleMinecraftGirl
Summary: Kat Wilson is severely bullied in school. Read along as she is driven to the point of an unthinkable act. Rated T. This is based on Virals because tory Brennan is bullied as well. Life sucks! PLEASE READ AND SHARE THE LINK EVERYWHERE BULLYING ISN'T COOL WE NEED TO HELP STOP BULLYING AROUND THE WORLD! HELP TODAY, SHARE THE LINK TO MY STORY AND HELP US STOP BULLYING FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: BULLYING AIN'T COOL, CREEPERS! To support the various Anti-Bullying Franchises, I've decided to write this short story about the dangers of bullying. Not many people probably search Bullying, so if you read this: Share this story's link. Get it out. You'll be helping the World improve. BULLYING AIN'T COOL AND IF YOU'RE A BULLY YOU NEED TO CHANGE YOUR WAYS BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS! You don't want to be the cause of someone committing suicide, do you? Australian kids commit SUICIDE because of Bullying. It's happening worldwide, maybe even in your country. SO SPREAD THE LINK, SHARE THIS STORY! IT'S FICTIONAL, BUT I HOPE IT GETS THE MESSAGE OUT! **

**BULLYING AIN'T COOL! **

_**Note: Any relation to people living or dead is purely coincidental. all characters are Fictional.**_

* * *

_**The Sadly Short Life Of Kat Wilson**_

My alarm buzzed, but I dreaded getting up. I pressed the pillow up over my ears, pretending it wasn't real, but it was incessant, like the taunts that awaited me at School. Never ending... Mum pushed open my door.

"Kat? Katherine! Wake up, you'll be late for school!" mum shouted, and I groaned. I rolled over on my side.

"I don't feel well, mum," I lied. "Can I not go to school today? I feel like I'm going to be sick." I said. Mum marched over, holding a hand to my forehead.

"Well, Katherine, you felt sick yesterday, and the day before that. All week, actually. Why don't you want to go to school?" mum said, a smile in her voice.

"Oh.. just a test today," I lied again. Mum left the room. I felt terrible lying to mum, but I didn't want her to find out about Jessamyn Lainly. Jessamyn Lainly was the most popular girl in school, and she also hated my guts. I don't even know why! My phone buzzed, and I rolled back over, pulling it off my bedside table. I had a new e-mail. I didn't want to open it. It buzzed again, again, three times, four times, five times. New mail. Hate mail. I threw my phone, and it thumped against the floorboards and skidded along, going under my dressing table. It kept buzzing. I hauled myself up out of bed, walking over to my desk and booting up my computer. I logged onto Facebook to check my school's website to check what period we had Assembly in. I had multiple messages on my wall and a few PMs. I checked my wall, and my eyes filled with tears when I read the messages.

**Jessamyn Lainly: You f**king b*tch just kill yourself no one will care.**

**Kara Ellison: Waste of space go suck it why use up our air when it could be put to better use? Slutty b*tch!**

**Danielle Abada: You're a f**king idiot and you should go get a knife and end your life no one cares about you F**k you b*tch **

I was grateful for the anti-swearing software my computer had, but it didn't make the message hurt any less. I wiped my eyes and checked the website. Good news: Assembly had been cancelled for a scripture seminar. Bad news: my PM inbox was continuously pinging as more mean messages flooded in. I slammed my computer shut. _You're a waste of space, just like Kara says. _I pressed my hands against my ears.

"No, I'm not," I said forcefully. the voice in my head laughed mercilessly. _It'll be quick and easy. Wait for mum and Jake to leave, and then go get a knife from the kitchen. Don't bother to leave a note. _I shook my head, pulling my red square-frame glasses on quickly. They were a present for my 13th birthday last week. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and my favourite red shirt with a picture of a cute kitten on it. I pulled my favourite grey beanie and shoved my feet into my Converse. A present from my older brother Jake. I was ready. I shouldered my bag which I'd packed last night and grabbed my I-Pod. My I-Phone remained under the dresser. I put my earbuds in and toggled _Starships _by Nicki Minaj. I walked downstairs, yelled goodbye over the chorus, and lugged my bike out of the garage. I'd stopped taking the bus. It was just too hard to deal with all the loud kids taunting me and laughing at me. I was halfway there when _Can't Hold Us _by Macklemore came on and the boys caught up with me.

"Look who it is? Kitty Shit!" one shouted, and the rest laughed.

"Cleaned the litter lately, Kitty Shit?" one yelled, and I ignored them, pedalling faster. They all quickly caught up on their bikes. One reached out and shoved me. I squealed and toppled off the side of my bike, and the laughed. One ran over my I-Pod, and it cracked the screen. They rode off down the road. I laid there on my side, my bike on top of me, and cried. _You won't have to deal with this when you're dead, _the voice soothed, and I stood up, scooping up my cracked I-Pod and righting my bike.

"You may be onto something," I muttered, and I pushed my bike along the path towards school.

* * *

Jessamyn stood by her locker with Jessica Kate and Mackenzie Evans. They whispered to themselves, pointing at me occasionally. I ignored them, opening my locker to get my books. And when I opened it, a flood of cat littler poured out. Everyone immediately started laughing. I fought back tears, clenching my teeth and my fists. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I calmly grabbed my books and walked off down the hall, my head high. Everyone stared. When I made it to the bathroom, I locked myself in a cubicle. And then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sobbed. _It'll be fast and easy. So many ways to do it, _the voice told me. I kept sobbing, and nothing but the bell could make me stop.

* * *

"And as we dissect the frog's stomach, we see the contents..." My biology teacher droned on. I was nearly sick as I dragged the scalpel along the dead frog's stomach. _This would be perfect. In front of everyone, nice and quick. Just drag it across your wrist, or your neck... _the voice suggested. As the teacher told us to stop, I put my hands under the table. I was still holding the scalpel. I ignored the bite of pain as I drew it along my wrist. After the pain, I felt the worst emotion ever: _relief._

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. I collected my books and walked out into the halls and into the courtyard. I sat alone, _Sweet Nothing _by Calvin Harris and Florence + The Machine in my ears. _It felt good, didn't it? _the voice said. I'd only cut shallowly, and was hiding my wrists with colourful bands. No one could know. I was already enough of a freak. I ate my sandwich quickly, eager to get out of the open. Too late. Jessamyn sauntered over with her gang of girls.

"Got any e-mails lately, Kat Shit?" she asked meanly, and the girls all giggled. I shook my head.

"Nope. I've had an empty inbox lately," I said, forcing a smile. Jessamyn was unfazed.

"Obvious people are too busy having actual _lives _to e-mail you," she said, her words cutting into me. I winced, and the girls laughed as they moved on. I cast my eyes down. _Why me?_

* * *

I opened Facebook. Too many new comments. All hateful. I read through, growing more and more angry as I read them. Finally, I screamed, picking up my laptop and smashing it on the ground. My I-Phone buzzed with a new e-mail, so I through it out the window. _Now, Kat. Now. Go do it. _The voice was urging me... I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. I threw myself onto my bed and cried.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

My phone buzzed all through the night. I could hear it, through the window from its hole in the garden, growing louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed, my legs moving on their own. I numbly walked downstairs. _It won't hurt, Kat, _the voice said calmly. I cried silently as I opened one of the cupboards, pulling out a knife. _They did this to you._

"They did this to me," I whispered, mimicking the voice. _They drove you to this._

"They drove me to this," I said, taking off my shirt. _They'll pay, and feel pain like you will._

"Pain," I whispered as the knife cut deep into my chest. Cold metal. Terrible pain. I collapsed with a moan, onto the cold tile. Hands on me, screaming my name. Thrying to prise the knife from my cold, numb hands. I felt the knife pierce my heart as I rose it up and jammed t down again.

_"_Pain," I murmured as the world funnelled, and silence fell around me.

_"Pain."_


	2. Bad News

**Hey Creepers, I have some bad news.**

** has been really buggy for me, and I haven't been able to upload. **

**Sadly to say, my heart just isn't in finishing The Red Pencil Trilogy. **

**I guess now it's up to you to decide an ending for Neri and Jordan's story.**

**I am so sorry, I just have completely lost it on that story.**

**I am transferring over fully to Wattpad now, because it's working for me and I can update more often. I'll be re-uploading The Red Pencil Trilogy, Percy Jackson in Minecraftia and the Sadly Short Life of Kat Wilson over on my Wattpad account.**

**I'll also be creating a mock ending for I Just Wanted to Say I Do.**

**Again, I am so sorry. Please, join Wattpad and join me over there.**

**My user is Happy_Little_Nerd and I hope to see you over there. **

**Once more, I am so sorry. But everything is going over onto that site, so come on over, make an account and follow me. This is not the end of Neri and Jordan and Percy and his journey in Minecraftia. **

**Please come over to Wattpad with me :) I already have some new stuff set up for you to enjoy, and again, everything is going to be transferred. **

**This is not goodbye for us :) I have had a great run with you guys, so please come on over and follow me. If you use a new User on Wattpad, tell me what your FanFiction. Net User was and I'll make sure you're kept uploaded because you guys have been the best fans a girl could ever ask for. **

**I'm making a tribute to you guys over on Wattpad, so I'll be listing some of you. **

**I hope to see you over there on Wattpad, and I'll miss you all if you don't come over. **

**Thanks for everything, guys.**

**-LittleMinecraftGirl**


End file.
